Scorpia: Godzilla's Worst Nightmare
by Godzilla 2000 88
Summary: Sorry everyone who wanted to see the next chapter of this. i kind of lost interest. However i am making a new Godzilla story and MIGHT include Scorpia in it. LOST PROJECT. My new story will be called "Kiryu: Earths Super Weapon".
1. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer- I do not own Godzilla or Scorpia

Disclaimer- I do not own Godzilla or Scorpia.

It started with a crunch… As something the size of 2 tennis courts crushed the small mini van parked on the side of the road in Sydney, Australia.

Screams broke out on the streets and people fled away from the monster that was now slicing a car to pieces. With claws as big as a bus and a tail the length of a House, the beast charged on through the terrified city. A fleet of tanks moved in to destroy the monster.

"Fire at will" Ordered the officer in charge of the M.D.S, which stood for Monster Defence Services. Frank was an old but very fit man who liked to spend his time bossing around his soldiers. He was once a soldier for the M.D.S but was rewarded the job as army officer when he saved 4 men from falling rubble (caused by Godzilla attacking a building). Since his job as officer begun he has saw off many monsters including Megalon, Anguirus, Gigan and King Ghidorah but this attack seems to be the worst…

"Fire now!!" Orders Frank seeming ever stressed. "Yes sir" reply his soldiers. The tanks circle the giant scorpion from all angles and fire simultaneously. Scorpia shrieks in pain as the tanks fire again and again… But Scorpia has a trick up his sleeve. He swings his long tail into the tanks and destroys them all.

"That thing is destroying my city, I want it dead!" Yells Frank in an even louder voice than before. "Hows the situation over there?!" Orders Frank into his hand radio. "Not good, the giant scorpion has destroyed all the tanks and is now heading for the harbour" Replies one of the soldiers with a bit of static on the hand radio. "Don't let it get away!" Orders Frank.

But it was already too late. Scorpia plunges into the harbour and swims out to sea. You wouldn't even know an attack happened except for the fact that the city is trashed, smashed and overwhelmed with the screams of frightened onlookers…

Please review so I can do part 2, thanks!


	2. The Newspaper Article

4 days have passed since the first attack from Scorpia and the city has been evacuated days ago

4 days have passed since the first attack from Scorpia and the city has been evacuated days ago. The cost to fix the damage is tremendous and the Prime Minister (Kevin Rudd) is not taking the damage lightly…

"You hear me, I want that thing killed as soon as possible!"

"I'm sorry Mr Rudd, we did all we could and the creature has probably left never to return. The attack should have scared him off" Replied Frank to a very frustrated Prime Minister.

"Ok, ok. I will give the money to fix Sydney but if anything goes wrong like this again you will be sorry" Says Mr Rudd as he hangs up. Frank is left alone for a moment gathering up what the Prime Minister has just told him.

Frank then radio's his soldiers…

"I want troops stationed along every water source surrounding the city, don't let that scorpion get back into Sydney because if it does were in big trouble from the Prime Minister, ok?"

"Yes sir"

To a stranger it looks like soldiers ready for world war 3 but it is much, much different.

3 years later…

The construction on Sydney is complete and the town's people can come back to their homes. The troops of soldiers placed along every water source gave up long ago and it seems that the giant scorpion is never coming back, everyone's prayers have finally been answered. Or have they?

Swimming along the coast of New Zealand is the creature that attacked Sydney 3 years ago. Scorpia. Not far from Scorpia is a naval Submarine patrolling the water for people with illegal cargo but they are about to find something they weren't expecting…

The next day, Frank is reading the morning paper when on the front page is a headline he would never forget:

**Submarine Destroyed: Cause Unknown**

He immediately put down the paper and thought for a moment. Impossible he thought, what does a destroyed submarine have to do with monsters? He seemed to chuckle to himself and he then began to read the articled:

_Yesterday a submarine's wreckage was found drifting not far off New Zealand. The wreckage did not show and signs of an explosion from an enemy sub but instead it seemed to have been "poisoned". A large hole was found in the wreckage and in it was a substance that only comes from a certain group of animals: Snakes, Spiders and Scorpions. The substance was venom as tested by scientists late last night. No one knows why venom was found in the wreckage of the submarine but police are on the case…_


End file.
